Hijo Mío, Desearía Haber Podido Ayudarte
by Marianita-chan
Summary: El día de la muerte de Lu Ten, la perdida de aquel ser que más amaba sobre la tierra. El mayor dolor de un padre. Iroh ha sentido su corazón desvanecerse de su pecho, apenas queda una sombra de lo que fue. [Esta historia ha sido creada para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"][Regalo para Aspros]


**[****_Esta historia ha sido creada para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"_****]**

Luego les pongo una intro más elaborada, casi no tengo tiempo para nada últimamente, pero han de saber que espero que les guste. Amo a Iroh I con todo mi corazón y espero haberlo desarrollado bien.

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Resumen: **El día de la muerte de Lu Ten, la perdida de aquel ser que más amaba sobre la tierra. El mayor dolor de un padre. Iroh ha sentido su corazón desvanecerse de su pecho, apenas queda una sombra de lo que fue.

**Rated T:** Una palabra: tristeza; de hecho, dos palabras: agonía y pena. Sí, eso está mejor. Y pongo esta clasificación para prevenir, si no quieren que su día de repente se ponga gris, no lean esto, es bastante triste, después de todo, lo he escrito yo, y por esta vez, sé admitir que me desenvolví bien en la tragedia, yo lloro con lo que hice, a ver ustedes. Pero espero que no me lancen tomates, los sigo queriendo chicos.

_._

_¡Espero que todos hayan tenido sus regalos!_

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Hijo Mío.**

**Desearía Haber Podido Ayudarte. **

Escrito por: Marianna B.

_Regalo para_ Aspros.

…

El General Iroh, legítimo heredero al trono de la Gran y Conquistadora Nación del Fuego, primogénito del Señor del Fuego Azulón y la difunta Señora del Fuego Ilah, hermano mayor del Príncipe Ozai, era la clase de hombre que detrás de toda firme apariencia, sostenía en su corazón sus títulos más amados, aquellos que no provenían de su ascendencia, sino de lo que había logrado con su corazón en su vida; el General Iroh, el Dragón del Oeste, había sido un gran esposo para su fallecida amada, y tenía a su más grande tesoro y legado: era el padre de Lu Ten, su único hijo, quien le sucedería al trono a su debido tiempo. Padre, ese era el título de honor más precioso que tuvo la dicha de lograr en su existencia.

Por el cual lloró al perderlo. Por el cual sonrió al conseguir esa alegría de nuevo.

En sus tempranos años, incluso siendo criado para ser un hombre de mente calmada y fríamente asertiva, aunque hubiese heredado un temperamento algo relajado, había encontrado la calidez que todo hombre necesita dentro de las inertes fronteras de su reino, al enamorarse perdidamente, al luchar por estar al lado de aquella delicada criatura, al sostener a su hijo en brazos. Como había descubierto también el otro lado de la moneda del mundo terrenal: las peleas con su padre por su matrimonio no premeditado, la muerte de su madre, el rudo camino para convertirse en General, la fallida búsqueda del Avatar, el tiempo que quería estar en su hogar pero debía pelear al frente, cuando su mujer cayó enferma, cuando su pequeño hijo sufría por su ausencia, cuando murió su amada para dejarle a su pequeño, no mayor de cinco años, enteramente a su cuidado.

Finalmente, ahí estaban todas las emociones enfrentadas al tener que levantar sólo a su criatura, a quien a veces debía de ver fríamente para formarlo como hombre, para que nadie llegara a pensar que aquel par de padre e hijo eran una deshonra, para dejarles en claro que eran una fortaleza de dos. Contra todo pronóstico y posible lógico o cordura, tomo a su hijo, y lo llevó consigo a todas partes que fuese si no estaba seguro de la tardía de su retorno al Palacio. Lo entrenó con firmeza, pero así mismo, cuando estaban lejos de la multitud y de su propia familia, hablaba con su hijo sobre su madre, sobre lo mucho que le quería, sobre lo necesario que era volverlo fuerte y valiente, para que nadie de atreviera a acercársele para hacerle algún daño. Poco a poco, Iroh fue testigo de lo que es ver crecer a su pequeño y que este estirara las alas.

Tristemente, para un heredero, no se puede dejar el nido. El General Iroh, quien debió de ser frío e intolerante, disfrutaba de cada momento en familia, y enseñaba a su hijo a seguir su ejemplo, y de vez en cuando le daba ánimos — _"Serás un gran Señor del Fuego algún día" _— ; y en la Isla Ember, su santuario de descanso, fue el feliz niñero del propio primogénito de su hermano, su sobrino, con un padre brusco, y una madre que le caía bien, el niño fue el autor de grandes momentos de alegría, los primos eran muy afines y su amistad era sincera. Entendió que aquella alma también debió de salvarse de la crueldad en la sangre real, y, también fuera del protocolo, el pequeño creció más bajo su ala que bajo el propio mentón de su hermano Ozai.

Para la familia entera, estar juntos fuera de los ojos de los Ancianos y el pueblo, era un suspiro de libertad. Iroh recordaría toda su vida como en sus años inocentes sus padres los miraban con gran amor, como Ozai sonreía de bebé, como lo ayudó a dar sus primeros pasos sobre la arena. Como su hermano y su cuñada Ursa reían con las ocurrencias de sus hijos a orillas del mar, las visitas a solas con su propia esposa, tan saludable y radiante como el sol en aquel tiempo, y de hecho, quizás habían concebido a Lu Ten en medio de alguna de sus breves estancias. Esa Isla era un lugar mágico, donde los movimientos de conquista no preocupaban y donde no había muros tras los cuales esconderse, la malicia parecía no manifestarse allí, y los corazones felices andaban al desnudo sin tener miedo de cuchillas envenenadas que pudieran enterarse en su interior.

Tanto cuando el mismo creció, como cuando Lu Ten creció, como cuando Zuko creció, las cosas han de cambiar. El abuelo Azulón ya no era tan amable cuando hablaba con él, las invasiones habían ocasionado un gran desequilibrio en su propia familia. Esas tensiones que se generaban a veces con su propio padre, eran un mal agüero que le daba el anuncio de que algo desastroso, una sombra de horror y desdicha se abalanzaría sobre los miembros de la Familia Real y su orden. El Consejo miraba de soslayo a los dos hijos varones que podían ser candidatos para el Trono, y que, como sucedió internamente en años pasados, podían llegar a conspirar el uno contra el otro, pero no de parte de Iroh, pues aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta para cuidar su pellejo, esos actos le parecían una atrocidad.

— Te encomiendo la toma de la capital del Reino Tierra. — Aquella había sido la bienvenida de su padre al entrar al salón de reuniones de los generales, pero sólo estaban ellos dos. Era una misión peligrosa y un tanto, esa gran extensión territorial, Ba Sing Se, era un reto que estaba en la mira de su nación desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, y se suponía que debía de ser un honor luchar por conquistarla, primero debería derribar los muros exteriores y luego avanzar hacia los interiores, no parecía una táctica demasiado difícil, pero los maestros tierra son fuertes y tozudos, no debía confiarse.

Hubo tres afirmaciones por parte de su padre, que le hicieron dudar sobre la verdadera naturaleza de su misión: — Asegúrate a llevar a Lu Ten contigo. — había comentado. — No pierdas la vista de tu copa de vino, de tu pan, de a espalda de tu hijo y tampoco de la tuya. — Extremadamente confundido en aquel momento, lo atribuyó a que algún maestro tierra podía escabullirse e intentar envenenarlo, por lo que se burló un poco en aquel momento, hasta que llegó el momento de que Azulón le diera un último consejo, que el mismo sabía que entendería sólo después de un par de años. — Si algo desastroso ocurre mientras están fuera, no presiones la situación y mantente con vida. — Primeramente, presintió que su padre se refería a sí mismo, pero luego lo entendió al salir de la sala con una pancarta de indicaciones bajo el brazo sobre el movimiento militar.

La familia estaba tensa entre sí, por alguna amenaza dentro de los muros. Por eso el aura de todos los pasillos era insoportable, y por eso los jóvenes estaban tan ariscos, sin pensarlo dos veces, aceptó el encargo de su padre, aunque tampoco era que tuviera otra opción, y empezó los preparativos. En tanto a la segunda advertencia de Azulón, preparó una lista de los hombres indicados que quería para su cocina en el asedio, y en tanto a la última, preparo una gran cantidad de pergaminos en blancos con frascos de tinta extra para mantenerse informado de la situación en el Palacio mientras no estuviera por los alrededores.

Su hijo se había alistado hacía mucho tiempo en la armada, argumentando que quería seguir sus pasos, se las había arreglado para que siempre fuese de su escuadrón, y sabía de primera mano, que aunque no quisiese llevárselo al campo de batalla, él se introduciría en algún batallón de todos modos en tanto tuviera la oportunidad, así era su hijo. Así le quería. Se transformaba en un gran hombre de magnifico honor.

Con media alma en su cuerpo, y la otra mitad cuidando del pequeño niño que se quedaba con el hombrecito del castillo, Zuko, quien había insistido en ir con ellos con mucha energía, se marcharon como héroes.

Sólo uno regresaría, y lo haría como un desdichado deshonrado.

_Seiscientos Días._

El tiempo que tenía asediando Ba Sing Se, sus hombres estaban cansados, pero aun así, tenían fuego en sus ojos, su hijo era sobresaliente, y un poco segado por su orgullo, no era lo suficientemente detallista, para darse cuenta que era su hijo el que seguía las precarias del abuelo, a sus espaldas, había escuchado todo, y por alguna razón, parecía conocer más que él mismo, pero no se enteraría sino después de mucho tiempo, cuando el rompecabezas estuviera completado sobre la mesa, y pudiera ajustar todos los cabos sueltos.

Lu Ten vigilaba cada uno de sus pasos, vigilaba a aquel que entrara a la tienda de campaña, oía atentamente a su padre, con sigilo hacía que un caballo-avestruz comiera un poco de sus comidas, para evitar cualquier incidente, y al dormir, copiado las técnicas de su padre, tenía una cuchilla afilada alineada con su brazo, y si intentaban atacarlo, por lo menos rajaría la garganta del agresor antes de que tomara otra víctima.

Las cartas que enviaban eran contestadas por sus sobrinos y Ursa, así que poco a poco, padre e hijo se sintieron más confiados sobre la situación en casa, y se enfocaron en el campo de batalla, pues, al estar lejos, parecía que todo habían sido más insinuaciones que ellos concretos.

Habían acabado con el muro exterior, la celebración de la finalización del día seiscientos en el campo de batalla, camino a la victoria, se dio lugar muy cerca de las ruinas, en la tienda del General, pues estaban mucho más que seguros, que la ciudad ya se había estremecido lo suficiente como para respetarlos. No había sido decisión de Iroh, pero sería algo de lo que se arrepentiría no detener por el resto de su vida, si hubiera advertido a sus soldados de que no debían bajar la guardia tanto, quizás estarían con vida.

Un banquete, tampoco fue sacrilegio, pero fue lo suficiente para que nadie se diera cuenta de las figuras en las orillas de las murallas, que saltaron al vacío, para desencadenar el desastre. Iroh tomaba el té dentro de la carpa, su hijo descansando en una silla continua a su izquierda, sintió el suelo temblar ligeramente, un segundo después, la primera capa de tierra se desprendía con salvajismo de su lugar, en una exposición destrozadora.

Lo que vio Iroh antes de salir por los aires, salvándose milagrosamente de quedar ahogado por la tela de la carpa, fue el propio cuerpo de su primogénito, esfumarse abruptamente por encima de él envuelto en el estallido de rocas, lo último que oyó, fue un quejoso y lamentable alarido de dolor que le rasgó el alma en pequeños fragmentos de desgracia, el sabor metálico de la sangre abundó en su boca.

Eso es lo que pasa cuando acorralas a un tejón-topo contra un muro de metal, si va a morir, te llevará consigo por todos los medios.

La preciosa sustancia que significa la vida embotellada en su cuerpo, empezó a nublar sus ojos, derramándose hasta el suelo, manchando su, anteriormente, impecable traje.

…

Pasaron varias horas hasta que el General Iroh recobrara la conciencia.

Se levantó de los escombros con pesadez, maldijo por lo bajo, sin poder levantarse, descanso su peso sobre sus rodillas. Había sido un ataque suicida, un ultimátum que, para su mala suerte, había dado resultado.

Intento verse más consiente de sí mismo, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba de rodillas, estaba de medio lado, y en esa posición, había logrado escupir toda la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca, y que había ocasionado su despertar, si no lo hubiera hecho, hubiese muerto por su propia sangre obstruyendo su respiración.

Apretando los dientes y soltando un alarido, sintió que algo se alejaba de él, y sin entender lo que ocurría en realidad, trató de levantar la cabeza, pero no pudo, una punzada hizo que no pudiera evitar dirigir su mano a dicho punto de dolor, su piel se empapó de sangre, debía vendarse si no quería morir desangrado.

Con su pobre vista borrosa, reconoció unas figuras levantarse e irse, nunca pensaría que eran emisarios de los enemigos, enviados a detectar algo preciado, enfurecido por no reconocerlos como sus hombre, el Dragón del Oeste, hizo honor a ese título, pero sus llamas no los alcanzaron y ellos igualmente ya se retiraban, habían logrado el desconocido acto secreto.

Una sensación atroz le recorrió todo su ser, un miedo tan intensó, pero hizo que sintiera las palpitaciones de su corazón en sus oídos, estaba muy mal, se preguntó cómo estarían el resto de sus hombres.

— Mi Hijo. — Lo más importante.

Con ese pensamiento en mano, se colocó de rodillas como pudo, podría estar más muerto que vivo, pero su hijo tenía que estar bien.

Solo tenía que estarlo. Tenía que. Porque era su pequeño.

Se restregó la cara, limpiando como pudo el rastro de sangre, se había golpeado la cabeza, y al parecer, en su espalda tendría una buena cantidad de encantadores moretones para un buen tiempo. Volvió a maldecir por lo bajo. Esos maestros tierra habían caído demasiado bajo, incluso incluyendo a esa sentencia un deje de chiste cruel.

Con la vista un poco más balanceada y el mismo un poco más estabilizado, pudo observar el escenario: la carpa de campaña estaba perdida en acción, una gran cantidad de cuerpos estaban ocultos por una buena cantidad de arna, y con un poco de tristeza, tuvo que reconocer las rocas. Pudo imaginar la estrategia de aquellos suicidas, al lanzarse, invocarían las piedras de la muralla, estás se deslizarían por la arena y se llevarían con potencia todo lo que consiguieran por el medio, y así fue, y él era un tonto por no pensar en que quizás algunos de todos esos hombres del rey tenían algo de cerebro para tal estrategia.

Los habían arrasado, por lo menos a su batallón de frente, lanzándolos al menos medio kilómetro lejos de la destruida muralla, podría reponerse en menos de una semana.

El horrible y agudo sonido de presión en sus oídos le recordó donde estaba, y se sorprendió un tanto desubicado. Pero otro escalofrío pasó por su columna vertebral y empezó a rebuscar sus fuerzas por el mismo motivo que antes.

— Mi Hijo. —

Contra todos sus malestares, se colocó de pie. Se tambaleó, y volvió a caer. El rostro de Lu Ten apareció en su mente, tenía que saber dónde y cómo estaba. Volvió a levantarse y esta vez pudo mantenerse de pie.

Caminó débilmente en dirección contraria de la ciudad, paso al lado del cuerpo de una de sus soldados, para luego encontrase con que los demás cuerpos estaban ocultos levemente por la arena.

Pero había un cuerpo, que para él, sobresalía sobre los demás. Una mano, sobresaliendo, pero para él, era la mano de su pequeño, podría reconocer hasta su dedo pequeño del pie si era necesario, porque era su pequeño Lu Ten, y lo había cuidado con tanto énfasis que podía reconocerlo en cualquier parte.

Pero, algo estaba mal.

No se movía, no hacía nada, no despertaba. Una mancha de sangre, de hecho, provocaba que la arena se pegara al traje de su hijo y que dejara en evidencia su deplorable estado. Una roca, a su vez, aplastaba el cuerpo de la cadera para abajo, no era demasiado grande, pero se imaginó que, con el impulso de la explosión, su peso al impactar debió de haber sido terrible.

No. No. No. Lu Ten no podía estar tan mal. No. Su Hijo. No. Por todos los espíritus, imploró que no se llevaran a su pequeño.

Con la respiración entrecortada, con el corazón en la garganta, con el dolor a flor de piel, no sólo físico, también interno, se arrastró hacia el cuerpo, el shock había hecho que sus propias piernas no soportaran su peso.

No le importó que la arena le saltara a los ojos, no le importó lo pegajoso que se sentía su cuerpo, de hecho, el frío de la madrugada amenazaba con congelarlos a todos.

Para cuando llegó a su lado, Iroh se encerró en un plano en donde sólo eran el y su hijo, nadie más, sin importarle nada de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor.

No le importó cuando llegaron los refuerzos, no le importó que primero buscaran a los muertos, no se percató que dos jóvenes quitaron la piedra que estaba sobre su hijo, no le importaron ni los aliados ni los enemigos, y en su trance, tampoco se percató de la herida sumamente reciente de su hijo en su torso, que podía ser en realidad la verdadera causa de su tétrica y casi segura muerte desconsoladora.

Lo tomó de la cadera y los hombros y le dio media vuelta a su cuerpo, tenía el rostro lleno de arena, Iroh no tuvo el valor de verificar su pulso, pero sí de acomodar un poco sus cabellos, tampoco quiso ver sus piernas, pues estas estarían de seguro llenas de cortes y fracturas, si su hijo cobraba consciencia, sufriría como el infierno.

Pero lo hizo.

Iroh no sabía si lloraba de alivio o si lloraba porque su alma sabía el verdadero porqué de que su hijo despertara, tenía que dejar las cosas en claro si tenía que morir.

Iroh, con la garganta seca y mordiéndose la lengua, pidió perdón a la madre de Lu Ten para sus adentros, le había prometido que lo protegería con su vida, le había prometido que estaría siempre allí para su pequeño, pero en vez de eso, tenía la sensación de que había sido al revés la situación, y que el hijo había protegido a su padre.

No. No. No. La negación era profunda. Es antinatural. Es antinatural, se repetía en su mente. Que los hijos mueran antes que sus padres no es natural. Gritaba. Llegó un momento en que gritaba, no sabía a quién ni a qué, pero lo hacía. Sin saber si era en su mente o a los aires.

Se quería golpear a sí mismo, si no podía regresar a su hijo a la vida, por lo menos tendría que proteger sus memorias, que lo recordara como el padre amoroso que intentó ser, con todas sus fuerzas de voluntad, pudo elaborar una sonrisa en su cara, que pareció más una mueca, pero era algo mejor que su tez pálida, larga, llorosa y con manchones de sangre en todas partes.

— ¿Pa'...? — Su niño abría los ojos con pesadez, y le sonrió mejor de lo que él lo hacía. Nervioso, colocó su mano izquierda en su mejilla, frotándola para quitar la cruel y picosa arena.

— Aquí estoy, tranquilo. — Pero sus palabras de aliento no funcionaban, claramente Lu Ten estaba mucho más que temeroso.

— Papá. — Logro pronunciar alarmado. — No siento mis piernas. — Iroh sintió su corazón quebrarse. No. Por favor espíritus, no hagan esto.

— Tranquilo, todo estará bien. — Puntualizó. Pero ni él se lo creía.

— Papá. — Lu Ten se aferró a su chaleco, casi desesperado, como si anduviera un poco ciego. — ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde estamos?

— Hijo, hijo. — Iroh juntó su frente a la suya, y empezó a arrullarlo. — Todo estará bien. — Pronto, Lu Ten empezó a entrar más en sí, y en su mirada se reveló la verdad definitiva.

— Padre. — Iroh le prestó gran atención. — Me siento muy feliz… ¿Es eso bueno?

Iroh tragó duro.

— Si… — Digo quebradizo. — Y debes estarlo, tienes el honor más grande de toda la Nación y eres el mejor hijo que un hombre puede desear.

— Papá. — Su hijo le miró lleno de agradecimiento por sus palabras, para luego, fruncir el ceño y ahogar un grito de dolor en su garganta. — Esto duele mucho. — Intentaba no llorar.

— Lo sé, hijo, lo sé. — Con cuidado, y sin dejar que Lu Ten notara sus propias heridas, intentó acunarlo mejor, aunque técnicamente no podía, aquel hombre que trataba como un niño, en realidad era eso, un hombre, y ya incluso le había pasado la estatura, así que tuvo que sentirse conforme con tenerlo medianamente en su cobijo. — Lo siento, Lu Ten. Quisiera haber podido ayudarte. — Se disculpó, tenía que hacerlo, podría parecer un incompetente, pero quería que su hijo supiera que lamentaba esa incompetencia.

— Yo no lo siento. — Dijo el joven. — No había manera de que me ayudaras, ambos estábamos en ese lugar en el momento equivocado. — Con una pequeña mueca graciosa, comento. — Sólo que yo estaba en un ángulo un poco más equivocado que el tuyo. — Sin fuerzas para aguantar aquello, Iroh abrazó con fuerza a su hijo, atestiguando petrificado, como la piel de su hijo iba volviéndose cada vez más fría y menos sensible.

— Siempre has sido tan bueno. — Aduló a su hijo, quería que supiera que era el mejor de todos los seres humanos, para él, su padre, en verdad lo era.

— No tanto como tu, papá. — Dijo a su oído. — Extrañaré tanto el Pai Sho y el té contigo. — Confesó.

— No digas eso. — No, no quería tantas confesiones. — Te pondrás bien. — Una parte de sí quería aferrase desesperadamente a la esperanza.

— Si vivo, ya no podré ni caminar, papá, estaré bien, pero no aquí. — Su hijo afrontaba todo eso con mucha madurez, con un nudo en la garganta, Iroh volvió a pedir perdón a su amada esposa, y a culparse y despreciarse a sí mismo, ¿Cómo podía ser tan desgraciadamente idiota?

— He fallado, hijo mío, no he podido nunca hacer nada bien por ti. — Recordó su primer llanto, sus risas de bebé, sus pasos torpes, sus primeras carreras, como le jalaba la barba, como volaba a los brazos de su madre, como había hecho su primer movimiento de fuego control; las miles de veces, única cada una de la otra, en el que le había llamado '_Padre_', como su hijo, había sido siempre un campeón.

— No es verdad. — Le contradijo con aires apagados. — Yo no sería yo, de no ser por ti padre. — Tomó fuertemente su mano. — Papá. — Pronunció con miedo, sintiendo una fuerza llamarlo, sin poder explicar certeramente que era esa sensación, un tanto perturbadora para su carne, pero que a la vez, le transmitía paz, una paz, que de cierta forma, por su profundidad, daba algo de miedo.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo. — Lo consoló Iroh. Todavía ignorando todo su alrededor, sin importarle cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo el resto de sus soldados.

— Casi no la recuerdo. — Confesó Lu Ten.

— ¿A quién? — Quería distraerlo de lo que estaba pasando.

— A mamá. — Contesto. — Sus cabellos largos, sus ojos dorados, sus canciones de cuna. — Listó. — No recuerdo muchas cosas. — Dijo con tristeza, respirando con pesadez.

— Recuerdas lo verdaderamente importante. — Le consoló un poco.

— Papá… — El sonido de su voz, cada vez menos audible, le pusieron los pelos de punta. Contuvo las lagrimas como pudo, sin demasiado éxito.

— Dime Hijo. —.

— ¿Podrías citar su arrullo favorito? — Pidió su hijo con los ojos casi opacos.

— Por supuesto, Lu Ten. — Iroh apoyó la frente de su hijo en su hombro, y poco a poco fue cantando una nana, la favorita de Lu Ten cuando bebé.

— _Hojas_ _de Vid,_

_Viento soplo, _

_Cayeron fr__á__giles _

_Y con gran_ _honor_ — Abrazó fuerte a su hijo, sentía que su cuerpo cada vez perdía menos tensión. Con voz aún más quebrada, siguió el fragmento restante del pequeño poema.

— _Mi soldado hoy,_

_Ya regreso, _

_Valiente ha sido él._ — Tomo aire para poder finalizar. — _Ya regreso._ — Un viento misterioso soplo por detrás de su espalda.

— Papá… — Y en mitad de la oración a decir, nada.

Asustado, poco a poco Iroh abrió los ojos, mortificado, poco a poco separó su mejilla de la frente de su hijo, destrozado, notó como el cuerpo de su hijo perdía toda fuerza, y su cabeza, se inclinó a un lado ligeramente.

— ¿Lu Ten? — Habló muy bajo, temeroso. — ¿Lu Ten? — Agrandó los ojos, expectante. — ¿¡Lu Ten!? — Las lágrimas empezaron a salir como cascadas.

Gruñó a todo aquel que quisiera separarlo de su hijo, mientras soltada alaridos y gemidos dolorosos y desgarradores como un animal moribundo.

— ¡MI HIJO! — Sus pulmones se desgarraban y su garganta ardía. — ¡LU TEN! — Llamó, sumido en la desesperación. Con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, aulló:

— ¡NO ME DEJES! —

Pero luego de sus lamentos, el viento empezó a soplar sólo para él, mientras se mantenía al lado del cuerpo de su hijo, cubierto con una tela de seda blanca, sin dejar que le vendaran las heridas. Esa melodía lenta que hizo que temblara y se acurrucara más contra el cuerpo de su hijo, esperando pacientemente a que abriera los ojos.

_Valiente ha sido él._

_Ya regresó._

Por mucho tiempo, se sentiría perdido y confundido, pero como siempre, el tiempo le rebelaría lo que en verdad ocurrió; supo que, si no hubieran partido a Ba Sing Se, igual hubieran muerto bajo el veneno de su hermano, y de todas maneras, había alguien más a quien debía criar antes de darse por vencido, un pequeño muchacho, que, igual que él en un pasado, perdería su camino, y le ayudaría a forjar su destino.

Con tristeza, el párrafo se volvió a repetir con dulce voz de madre, intentado consolar al deplorable General, sin soltar la mano de su hijo ni por un segundo.

_Ya regresó._

**Fin.**

Escrito por Marianna B.

* * *

><p>Estoy tan atareada y sobrecargada con mi propia creación que mejor luego les hago la despedida.<p>

Aspros, espero lo hayas disfrutado amigo mío.

Con mucho cariño, tareas y sueño.

**Marianita-chan =3**


End file.
